Solomon's warriors
by Moonfirekitsune
Summary: Two souls in our world have perished. Two souls have appeared in magi. Can these events be connected? Join in the adventure of Alex and Aria to find out


**No one's pov**

On a bright sunny day in a place unknown a girl was sitting on a bench in the park. She had a head of golden blond hair to her mid back tied in a high ponytail and shiny turquoise eyes that shined like jewels. Her outfit consists of a plain grey hoodie and blue jeans. She was wearing white earbuds with music blasting from them at high volume but was slightly dosing off dispite the noise.

"Hey, Alex!" Shouted another girl

Alex as we now know looked to her left and saw a girl running towards her.

"What's up aria."

Aria stopped to catch her breath and Alex dully noted that she was wearing a plain white t shirt,a pink skirt and her shiny black hair that reached her knees was even more shiny than usual and had a green headband pulling back her bangs.

" Do you remember what day it is?!"aria shouted exasperated after she huffed for a bit," your stamina sucks." Said a certain blonde lazily. " Just answer the question!" Said aria with frustration. " where did you get that headband" asked Alex purposely avoiding the question. Aria narrowed her emerald green eyes"Alex I am warning you"." *sigh* no why?" Asked Alex " *huff* Dante's celebration party is today remember?!" Aria shouted". Alex's eyes widen

" oh crap!"

She took off running.

" Hey wait up"

the two friends ran to the bus stop.

They were crossing the road when a " hey watch out!" Sounded,the friends looked to their left and saw a truck crash into them, the last thing they remembered were the pain then darkness.

 **Alex's pov**

I felt nothing, it's like I'm swimming in a sea of darkness. _So this is death... How long have I been here?_ I don't remember all I knew was the darkness.

Suddenly I saw a bright light, I looked closer and saw several butterfly like beings flying from that light.

" Come " said a male voice " my world needs your help ".

I reached my hand out towards the light and every thing went black.

 **Aria's pov**

 _It was cold_ ,that was my first thought. _I'm scared, Mom? Dad? Alex? Anyone?!_ I not sure if I was thinking or talking at this point, that Scared me the most.

" why am I so calm?"

I asked myself that.Is it because im dead? No one answered, not that I was expecting an answer. Then suddenly I felt warmth. I opened my eyes ( when were they closed?! ) and saw the light at the end of the tunnel ( that's what it looked like ). The strangest thing was the white butterfly like beings that came out of it. Then I suddenly heard a voice.

"Come, my world needs your help."

I reached a hand toward the light and everything went black.

 **Alex's pov**

When I woke up I was in a room, I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. ' _Holy crap is this really the sacred palace from magi ?!'._ while I was staring I felt something to my left shift, I looked over and saw aria. " Aria! Aria! Wake up " I shouted.Aria slowly stirred and opened her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily and turned to look at the sacred palace.She stared for a bit then said " Alex...is this where I think it is ?"" yes I think so...".

After recovering from our minds being blow to bits, we slowly walked forwards.

" Aria stop hiding behind me."

"But-"

Whatever she was going to say stopped when we turned a corner. We saw a boy with blue hair in a braid down his back reaching to the floor." Your king solomone!" Aria gasped. I too recognized the king but said " why are you here and did you bring us here?!"" Calm down " he said " let me explain".

" As you might know this world is in danger because of al thamen". We nodded." Well as you also know my son is there to stop them " " yes but where do we come in ?" "Well I want you two to help him stop al thamen"

" wait WHAT!"

 **A.N: well um yea I'm new at writing and this chapter is still being beta checked and I know it's short but think of it as kind of a prolog. If your wondering why aria's pov was longer there are three reasons**

 **1\. Alex accepted her death easier than aria**

 **2\. Aria's pov is easier to write**

 **3\. I like aria slightly better**

 **Moon signing out**


End file.
